Chaos attached
by Renee Everhart
Summary: When Sonic has an accident he loses a lot of blood so Shadow has to donate some of his chaos filled blood. Which causes the two to bond through emotions. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

_Sonic's Pov_

I ran I didn't think I just acted; I didn't even consider the idea that I might get hurt. As I ran into him shoving him out of the way, I felt something go through me, I looked down numbly to see blood and then looked up to see Shadow staring at me with shock, who could blame him? Heck I had just surprised myself. As I started to fall I saw his shock turn into horror, he ran to me holding me in his arms. Soon everyone started running towards us, then everything turned kinda fuzzy but before everything faded to black I heard my friends calling out my name but truthfully I only focused on Shadow's face.

_Shadow's Pov_

I was fighting another one of those stupid robots of Eggmens again when the other robots surrounded me. What happened next almost seemed to happen in slow motion one of them was about to shoot me and then Sonic appeared out of no where and shoved me out of the way. At first I was angry that he had saved me when I can take care of myself that's when I saw blood; Sonic stared at me for a few seconds before falling, as the images of Maria falling and dyeing in a similar way ran through my mind I ran to him. I quickly pressed my hands on his wound to stop the bleeding the background noises of the fight barley noticeable. Nobody noticed Sonic or me until Amy screamed that's when the fight halted and everyone even Eggman came running over. By the time everyone got there Sonic had fainted I quickly lifted him up and yelled "Where's the nearest hospital!" Knuckles pointed down a street and I took off running while cursing myself for not bringing a chaos emerald. I burst in to the white building and in the next few minutes Sonic was put in a stretcher and taken away.

_Amy's Pov_

As soon as Shadow took off I took off, I ran pretty fast if I do say so myself not as fast as my honey hog of course. When I ran into the clinic I was in time to see the doctors take Sonic away. I ran to Shadow who was currently talking to another doctor who looked _very_ scared, so I knew either his face is always like that or Shadow was threatening him. Just as the two had finished their "chat" I was on Shadow like bees on honey. "How is he?" I nearly shouted.

"Is he going to live?"

"Can I see Sonic?"

"Did he ask for me?"

"Has he admitted his undying love for me?"

"Were you threatening that poor doctor?"

"HEY! Are you even listening to ME!"

_Shadow's Pov_

Before that annoying pink menace had come I had been talking to the doctor… ok I was threatening to beat him to a bloody pulp and to make the rest of his days a living hell (in my own defense he wouldn't give me a straight answer on how Sonic was doing). Suddenly the pink devil came out of nowhere bombing me with question after question. I choose to ignore her and instead began to think about my faker… wait did I just say _my _faker? I pushed that thought away as Amy screamed "HEY! Are you even listening to ME!" Yeah my last shred of sanity had just left "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP" I screamed

"I mean how the hell has Sonic survived with you stalking him!"

"Easy he _~loves~ _me,"

"No he really doesn't"

"You're just jealous"

"OF WHAT?"

"You're jealous because Sonic has found his soul mate,"

I swear I almost gagged right there, after arguing for awhile we glared at one another for a bit until I heard the doctor behind me "um… Mr. Shadow?" he murmured "What?" I snapped not breaking eye contact with Amy, "um… well… he's a-awake," he whispered really quietly, yep I had just scarred him for life.

**CLIFF HANGER! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy's Pov _

"My honey hog's awake!" I squealed with joy, the doctor and Shadow both flinched as I did and Shadow muttered something that sounded like "Soul mate my ass," I was tempted to crush him with my lovely hammer but I managed to resist the urge because I thought that the doctor had been through enough today thanks to Shadow so I decided to stick with a verbal assault instead. "Excuse me!"

"You're excused,"

"WHY YOU LITT-"

Suddenly the doctor and Shadow were walking away probably off to see my sweet, and just as I was about to follow them the rest of our friends came running through asking a million questions about Sonic's health, and since Shadow and the doctor were gone that left me to answer all the questions.

_Shadow's Pov_

After the doctor led me to Sonic's room he had taken off probably to cry the wuss, after calling the doctor many wonderful names I entered Sonic's room. "Faker what the hell were you thinking!" I snarled as soon as I saw him.

"Ummm stuff,"

"Once you're out of here I'm going to-"

"Hey I already almost died!" 

"Yes you _almost_ died,"

"You're mean Shads,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Whatever you say Shads,"

"Die,"

"Sorry no can do too many people would miss this adorable face,"

I glared at him for awhile before sitting in the chair next to him, "Thanks," he suddenly muttered

"What?" I said looking at him like he was insane

"I heard that you carried me here,"

"I should be the one thanking you faker,"

"No prob Shads,"

We sat in silence for awhile merely enjoying each others company and the peace that had suddenly settled over us until that annoying pink hedgehog came flying out of nowhere and latched on to Sonic like a leech. "SONIC ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

"Am-y yeah I'm fine," he said shooting a glance at me that simply screamed SAVE ME!

I merely shook my head smirking, he in returned glared at me which caused me to thank chaos that looks couldn't kill. After an hour of friends talking to Sonic and him receiving get well gifts and Sonic complaining about the lack of Chili dogs in the hospital, the doctor (a different one from before) came in kicking everyone out including me and all I can say is doctor Simon is a very tough lady. As I was leaving the building Dr. Simon stopped me.

"Mr. Shadow, may I have a word?"

"What?"

"Sonic's going to need more then surgery to help him you see he lost a lot of blood and he has a very strange blood type…"

"What do you mean?"

"You of course know of chaos energy, correct?"

"Yes of course,"

"Well it seems that Sonic doesn't just need blood but Chaos energy as well…" she trailed off

"You need my… blood?"

"Yes you and Sonic have the same amount of chaos energy flowing through your body,"

Dr. S **(I'm just going to call her Dr. S) **stared at me waiting for my answer I sighed as I looked down at my feet thinking hard. After awhile a finally looked up and snapped "fine."

_Sonic's Pov_

"I need Shadow's blood!" I screamed horrified at the thought

"Yes Mr. Sonic," Dr. S said

"But I'll get emo cooties!"

"What did you say faker!" Shadow snarled glaring at me instead of answering Mr. Grumpy I turned my head while pointing at Shadow "SEE? EMO!"

"Why you little-,"

"Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow please calm down!" Dr. S shouted glaring at both of us making Shadow's horrifying glare seem _really_ weak in comparison. "Sorry," we both mumbled

"But Shads is still an Emo," I muttered to Dr. S when Shadow stomped off to sit on a chair far away from me, Dr. S smiled and nodded a bit.

**You know I was only going to make this into a 2 chapter thing but I have changed my mind, I now have no idea how long this is going to last… Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Sorry for taking so long!**

Shadow

My day had started out normal, I had gone on a mission, traveled around the world a bit and had gone to my favorite coffee shop near the end of the day. The one thing that had unbalanced everything was a phone call from Tails, who had insisted that I come to Angel Island because Knuckles and he had something important to tell me that involved both me and the faker.

When I arrived (by chaos control of course) I had noticed how uncomfortable the two looked. "So what is it?" I snapped, "'sgonnafeelyours!" Tails blurted out in a sudden rush. "What?" I asked looking at Knuckles for a translation, Knuckle sighed before speaking "you and Sonic are bonded for life and your gonna feel his emotions and he's gonna feel yours," he said calmly I stared at them for a few seconds. "WHAT!" I finally roared.

"It's perfectly normal Shadow, my ancestors did it all the time!" Knuckles said grinning proudly obviously proud about this for some reason. "Ok, how did they undo this then!" I snapped.

"They didn't Knuckles ancestors mated for life," Tails said before covering his mouth with both hands while blushing.

"They did _what_ for life!" I practically screamed

"Well what you and Sonic share is called the Chaos bond, it was a very special and _rare _ritual." Knuckles said quickly moving in front of Tails

"Why was it rare and special?"

"Only beings that could control chaos energy were able to chaos bond, plus there had to be one more requirement," he mumbled quietly.

"What. Was. It?" I demanded, he mumbled something, I glared he finally cleared his voice before saying "It was said that only those who were destined to be could Chaos bond." I felt sick.

Sonic

As soon as the blood transfusion was done Shadow left, I had to stay a few more days in the hospital. Finally on the third day of being stuck in the hospital I was finally released, I of course went to visit Knucklehead first, who surprisingly already had two guests, Tails and Shadow. "Hey guys! What's sup?" I asked noticing that they all had very troubled faces especially Shadow who looked like he was gonna be sick any second.

"Yo Shads, you ok?" I asked, suddenly I didn't feel to good myself I felt sick, worried, surprised and horrified. The weirdest thing was though it didn't feel like _my _emotions, it was like I was feeling… I started to wobble and almost in an instant everything started to fade away, the last thing I saw was Shadow's face I briefly wondered how he had known to catch me before I even started falling.

Few hours later

"They did _what _for life!" I yelled staring at Knuckles who was looking at his feet as he shuffled them almost looking like a boy being yelled at by his mom.

"That's what I asked," Shadow mumbled glaring at the echidna, Suddenly I felt angry really _really _angry which was surprising to me because I rarely got this pissed off before. _It must be the chaos bond _I thought dryly while trying to shake off the extra anger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shadow also trying to control his anger. _Great _I thought _I of course had to be chaos bonded with the angriest person on this planet, didn't I?_

**TBC, well that's it… for now mwhahaha! Please review!**


End file.
